Back Home
by MaxBethForever
Summary: Dedicated to Krissie. Beth is back in Sun hill.... Smut ensues Max/Beth


Title: Back Home

Pairing: Max/Beth

Summary: Beth is back at Sun Hill….

Dedicated to Krissie. Xoxo

Beth walked back into sun hill 6 months after she was last there.

She was the Witness Protection liaison for a case CID has at the moment.

"Hi can I help?" One of the front desk officers asks

"PC Green from witness protection, iam here to see DI Manson" Beth said

"Okay ill call up for you now" She said

Beth turned around and was looking at a poster when the door from upstairs opened she turned around and came face to face with Max.

"Max……" Beth said

"Beth…how are you?" Max asked seeing the girl he had fell in love with all those months ago.

"Iam good, you?" Beth asked the butterflies starting in her belly.

"Iam good, follow me, and ill tell you about the case" Max said and they headed up to CID.

When they got up to the top of the stairs Max turned to Beth.

"I missed you" He said his hands going to her hips and he leant down and kissed her.

Beth laughed "Maxxxx you saw me this morning!!!"Beth said after they had kissed.

"I know but I don't get to see enough of you now your with wit pro" Max said as they continued walking.

"Well we will have to do something about that…tonight my place?" Beth said turning to look at Max before they got into CID.

"Yeah as soon as we have finished here tonight" Max said

They entered CID; Beth looked around at all of her old colleagues and was happy to be home, even if just for one case!

"Beth!!!!" Will said coming over and hugging his friend.

"Hey Will" She said returning the hug.

Once all the reunions had finished Max laid out the case to Beth and Beth gave all her knowledge on the witness.

Their witness had seen a murder take place 3 months ago and had been in witness protection ever since. Beth is her handler.

"Okay, now we have wrapped that up, I think its time for a coffee" Max said.

Max and Beth walked down to the canteen, and as Max got their drinks Beth was catching up with some of her old colleagues.

Afterwards Beth sat down opposite Max who passed her tea and a packet of maltesers across the table.

"Thanks" Beth said looking at Max over her mug.

"Your welcome" Max said.

As they shared heated looks over their drinks, both wanting the day to end so they could go back to Beth's…

At 9pm they where finished for the day and went back to Beth's.

Beth unlocked the front door.

After max had closed it behind them, they where instantly kissing and undressing each other.

"God I need you so badly Max" Beth said in-between kissing her boyfriend.

"I know me too baby!" Max said kissing her collarbone.

They are now in the living room; Beth lay under Max on the sofa as he kisses his way down her body removing her bra and panties as he goes.

When he reached the top of Beth's thigh his tongue darted out and he nibbled his way up to the top of her thigh and slowly began to lick and suck on her cliterous as Beth writhed under him purring as he slowly drives her crazy.

"MAXXXXXX! I need you IN me now" Beth groaned

Max moved his way back up her body until he was positioned over her, and gently thrust into her.

"So tight" Max moaned as he was finally inside her.

They started up a slow and sensual pace; Beth meeting Max's every thrust.

"I love you" Beth said as she felt her orgasm started to build up within her.

"Love you too" Max said

As both of their orgasms started to peak Beth moved her legs up so they where hooked over Max's hips deepening his thrusts as her orgasm hit her.

"Ohhhh god Max"Beth called out

"God Beth, sooo perfect"Max called as he continued to trust into her loosing control as his orgasm over came him and he came inside Beth.

They laid arms wrapped around each other basking in the after glow of their making love.

"God, I haven't had an orgasm that strong in a while! And its always you that makes me come that hard!" Beth giggled into Max's neck.

I know iam the same" Max said kissing her neck.

Beth yawned as the feeling of sleepiness overcame her.

"Go to sleep honey" Max said kissing her head.

"MMMM Okay, love you" Beth whispered as sleep overcame her and she fell asleep in Max's arms.

"Love you too" Max said as they both fell asleep.


End file.
